Her Destiny, her Fate, her Life
by render me daxless
Summary: [Oneshot] I was reflecting on Hinata's life, and she really deserves a greater roll in the Naruto world... When you think about her life, and compare it to yours, what do you get? Read on and try to find out how my comparison came out. Might not be ver


eXd: Okay, this is my first one-shot. I was reflecting on Hinata's life, and she really deserves a greater roll in the Naruto world... When you think about her life, and compare it to yours, what do you get? Read on and try to find out how my comparison came out. Might not be very obvious...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Her Destiny, her Fate, her Life**

This was her destiny. The young Hyuuga heir sat on her bed, silently weeping. At a young age, she had been pressured to be the greatest Hyuuga descendent. She was forced to become the Hyuuga heir, even though she might not have wanted to be. But, hey, who cared about what she wanted? She was the daughter of the head of the most prestigious clan in all of Konohagakure! Who cared about her thoughts, feelings, emotions, her happiness, her life? ...Certainly not her family, that's for sure. Life can't get much worse than that, right? Wrong.

She was pressured to be the best, pressured to be better than her cousin Neji; she was pressured to become strong, even though she was weak.

It was a wonder how nobody saw through her mask. She was portrayed as the shy, quiet, sometimes happy-go-lucky -_sometimes_- kind of person. But, her emotions, her _true_ emotions, were hidden well behind that mask; hidden _so_ well that...maybe even a _Hyuuga_ couldn't spot it.

Although Hinata didn't want it, this was her destiny. Although she didn't like it, this was her fate. Although she wanted no part of this whatsoever, this was her life. It was forced upon her. _'Can't I change this_?' she asked herself, time and time again. But she knew the answer to that. And in her mind, the answer was no. This was her destiny, after all.

Everyone in her family wanted her to be the best... There was much pressure put on her. But... she is only a kid. There were years ahead of her! Couldn't she just... enjoy her life now and worry about the clan later?

And the answer is no, because this was her fate. _'Everyone wants me to be the best...but why can't Neji-nii-san be the one?' _she often thought. And, of course, she knew the answer to that, also. That's just the way the Hyuuga clan functioned. Neji was a Branch Member, and by no means would a _branch member _be able to become the head of this powerful clan. The Head Hyuuga was supposed to be fearless, the strongest, the most dominant, the one with the strongest blood of their greatest ancestors, a Main family member, the best, for crying out loud!

However, as Hinata sat on her bed, silent sobs escaping her mouth, she tried to think about the bright side. She pictured her friends, teammates, her instructors, her goals.

It was rough, Hinata's life. Many people look at her, and think, "Man, the Hyuugas got it all! Money, power, blood line limit, everything! She's got it made!" However, people like these never bother to look beneath the surface, never spend the time to read underneath the underneath. They take everything at face value. There was more than the money, fame, power, etc. There was pressure, burden, requirement, demand, discipline, loathing...the list goes on.

_Pressure_...pressure to be the best. Everyone wanted her to outdo everyone else. Everyone made her carry the heavy _burden_ of becoming strong. She was _required_ to be strong, dominant, powerful...no, they didn't require her to be, but they _demanded_! She was _demanded_ to be top dog. The _discipline_ of a perfect Hyuuga...can you imagine? Everyone _loathed_ her, though. Some secretly, some openly. Her father and younger sister, for example. They openly hated her weakness. To them, she practically reeked of inferiority. Others though...such as the Branch family members? Forget how_ they _viewed her.

Burden... A strange word, indeed. She had to carry many. _What if_...there were a lot of those, too. 'What if I'm not strong enough to be Head Hyuuga?' 'What if Father was born after Uncle?' 'What if everyone hates me for my weakness?' Those thoughts ran through her mind. But the kicker, the one that was _constantly_ nagging at her: 'What if I let everyone down?' What if she let everyone down, indeed. That was the backbone of her worries.

In Hinata's eyes, there was simply _nothing_ worse than letting down those dear to her. Although her family detested her, she showed nothing but love for them. She didn't want to disappoint her father. They just always put so much god darn PRESSURE on her, it'd be truly unbearable to not make them proud of her.

Pride...another strange word. Pride, love, honor, justice...people just threw these words around, but what are the true meanings? She wanted to make everyone proud of her. She really wanted her family to love her. She wanted to uphold the honor of the Hyuuga clan, promote justice throughout. But, in the long run...would she be able to?

She was expected to be #1. She had to be superior. She had everyone depending on her. How many people know of this feeling? Sure, people think, "Yeah, people depend on me all the time! And when I come through for them, boy, it makes me feel good!" But...what if you didn't come through for that precious person? What if...what if you let him/her/them down? "Well, then I'd just forget about it and move on," people would say. But, in Hinata's situation... if she fails, is moving on possible? Could she get beyond that... that solid barrier? One side being the dependant, weak, clumsy heir. And the other: Being just a... a normal person, with great friends and fun times...

And the answer...is no. Because that, my friend, is her Destiny, her Fate, her Life.

* * *

eXd: Well... what did you think? I decided to write this one-shot on the spur of the moment, so yeah...Please Review and tell me what you think, thanks! 


End file.
